


Leave You Petrified

by thenightetc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Fear, Gen, but it could have been anyone, it's not "about" Jack so much as I used him a lot for the reaction shots, more like he's the one Pitch is menacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for Pitch.  I thought the song fit him really well--though of course Pitch "petrifies" people in a much less literal way than the song's actually about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave You Petrified

The song is ["Petrified", by h8seed and Mic the Microphone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrDAxs_cyOQ), and it's an MLP filksong. I definitely recommend listening to the whole thing--I cut out a significant amount here because I had no idea what to do with the instrumental parts.


End file.
